


tfw

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, hjfkjfkhggj, nkjlhhjk, no, uguilytuilguim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	tfw

wjukaluigi loked at dave andmns ads "da veb i lovke oyu"  
biut dave was liek "um no??????????????"  
but the waluigu was liejk "vbut fdave"  
and so dabvgebhjn was like "holy sbhuit"  
and ghuye kiss ans hte y had SUYEXXXSXX  
thte endf


End file.
